KEKASIHKU TIDAK ROMANTIS
by Desta Soo
Summary: Memiliki kekasih yang tampan dan mapan yang digilai oleh seluruh wanita di Korea tak lantas membuat seorang Do Kyungsoo menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia. Mengapa demikian? Itu karena... 'Kekasihku sangat tidak romantis' -Kyungsoo. [ Kim Jongin - Do Kyungsoo / GS FANFICTION / ONESHOOT / RnR DON'T FORGET. ]


**KEKASIHKU TIDAK ROMANTIS**

 **By Desta Soo**

 **Main Cast ;**

 **\- Kim Jongin**

 **\- Do Kyungsoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Lenght : Onehoot**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast bukan milik Desta Soo, tapi ide cerita ini milik Desta Soo 100%!**

 **Summary : "Memiliki kekasih yang tampan dan mapan yang digilai oleh seluruh wanita di Korea tak lantas membuat seorang Do Kyungsoo menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia. Mengapa demikian ? Itu karena... 'Kekasihku sangat tidak romantis!' -Kyungsoo."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING ; GENDER SWITCH, AU, TYPO'S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah apartemen di kota Seoul, terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam lebat keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air guna menghilangkan rasa hausnya. Setibanya di dapur, ia segera menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air minum beserta gelas yang tak jauh dari sana. Ia melihat secarik kertas kecil berwarna kuning yang tertempel dibagian kanan atas kulkas dihadapannya sambil meneguk air putih dalam gelas ditangan kirinya.

'Jangan terlalu banyak minum air es, itu tidak baik untuk tubuhmu.'

Kyungsoo -wanita cantik tadi- tersenyum saat membaca pesan dari kekasihnya pada kertas kuning itu. Ia meletakkan gelas yang ia gunakan untuk minum tadi diatas meja makan lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi sambil membawa kertas berwarna kuning tadi ditangan kanannya.

Setibanya diruang tengah, ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di sofa putih yang langsung berhadapan dengan televisi hitam miliknya. Ia sedikit mengernyit saat melihat ada satu lagi kertas berwarna biru muda dengan ukuran sama seperti kertas kuning sebelumnya yang tertempel disebelah kiri televisi berwarna hitam didepan sana. Kyungsoo berdiri lalu berjalan untuk mengambil kertas berwarna biru muda tersebut.

'Jangan menonton drama atau aku akan membuang tv mu ini!"'

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya saat membaca pesan dikertas biru ditangannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin, kekasihnya sendiri yang menulisnya. Ia berjalan kembali menuju sofa dan meletakkan kertas berwarna kuning dan biru muda tadi diatas meja lalu mengambil remot televisi yang ada sana.

"Eh?"

Kyungsoo membalik remot tv yang ada ditangannya saat merasakan bagian bawah remot itu terdapat sesuatu. Benar saja, dibalik remot tv ditangannya terdapat lagi kertas berukuran sama dengan kertas sebelumnya tapi berbeda warna. Kertas dibalik remot itu berwarna orange.

'Ingat, jangan menonton drama. Awas jika kau berani menonton drama, aku akan benar-benar membuang tv jelek mu itu dan menghukum mu!'

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lalu melepaskan kertas itu dan meletakkannya diatas meja berkumpul dengan dua kertas sebelumnya. Ia mulai menghidupkan televisi dan menonton acara masak-memasak disana.

Mata Kyungsoo memang melihat kearah telivisi didepannya tapi pikirannya melayang kembali mengingat ulang bagaimana akhirnya ia bisa jatuh cinta dengan Jongin, kekasihnya yang super dingin itu hingga mereka bisa menjalin hubungan selama 3 tahun terakhir.

Awal mula pertemuan keduanya -Kyungsoo dan Jongin- bermula saat Kyungsoo menghadiri sebuah seminar dikampus Baekhyun dengan Jongin sebagai pengisi seminar bertemakan 'Sukses Diusia Muda' sekitar tiga setengah tahun yang lalu.

Di pertemuan pertama mereka saat itu, Kyungsoo merasa biasa-biasa saja dengan Jongin, tidak ada yang _special_ menurutnya. Hingga suatu kejadian dimana ia hampir diperkosa oleh preman jalanan saat mobilnya mogok dijalanan sepi dimalam hari ketika hendak pulang dari rumah orang tuanya, Jongin datang menolong. Pria itu dengan sangat jantannya memukul habis preman-preman jalanan yang hendak berbuat jahat terhadap Kyungsoo hingga babak belur dan kabur dengan wajah _bonyok_ sebelum sempat menyentuh Kyungsoo.

Jika diingat kembali perlakuan Jongin saat menyelamatkannya malam itu, mampu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri dengan wajah yang merona. Jongin datang menolongnya bak pahlawan dimalam hari -karena memang kejadiannya dimalam hari-, tapi sangat berbeda jantannya saat menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo.

 _Oke_ , untuk peryataan perasaan Jongin pada Kyungsoo tidak usah dijelaskan secara rinci, karena pemuda itu hanya berkata 'Jadilah kekasihku, dan aku akan menjadi kekasih mu!' dengan wajah dinginnya pada Kyungsoo kala itu.

 _Hell, dimana letak keromantisan pria itu saat mengajak Kyungsoo berkencan?!_

Kyungsoo malu untuk menceritakan masalah ini, tapi yasudahlah, nasi sudah jadi bubur. _Oh, lupakan!_

Jika mengingat semua perlakukan kekasihnya itu -Kim Jongin- selama hampir 3 tahun mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, Kyungsoo bisa memberikan fakta bahwa Kim Jongin itu orangnya sangat tidak romantis!

Tidak seperti pasangan kekasih lainnya yang selalu menunjukkan kasih sayang dengan cara ungkapan cinta setiap kali mereka berkencan, Jongin malah hampir tidak pernah berkata romantis untuk menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada Kyungsoo. Pria itu selalu saja melarang Kyungsoo melakukan ini-itu dengan wajah datarnya, dan pria itu tidak akan main-main jika perkataannya dibantah. Bahkan bagi orang yang ia cintai sekalipun.

Pernah sekali Kyungsoo keluar bersama sahabat baiknya Byun Baekhyun yang juga merupakan kekasih dari Park Chanyeol -sahabat Jongin- tanpa meminta izin dari pemuda itu terlebih dahulu, dan setelahnya Kyungsoo mendapatkan hukuman berupa tidak boleh keluar dari kamar apartemennya selama seminggu, -kecuali Jongin yang mengajaknya keluar. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, Baekhyun juga ikut dimarahi oleh Jongin hingga wanita itu menangis, membuat Chanyeol kewalahan dalam menenangkan Baekhyun yang menangis sesegukan karena mendapatkan murka dari seorang Kim Jongin.

Belajar dari pengalaman yang pernah terjadi, Kyungsoo tidak ingin membuat Jongin marah lagi dalam hal apapun, terlebih jika pemuda itu juga mengikut sertakan orang yang membuatnya marah seperti kejadian Baekhyun 1 bulan yang lalu.

Tak terasa, acara yang ia tonton telah habis dan digantikan dengan penanyangan sebuah drama terbaru dari stasiun televisi yang terkenal di Korea. Kyungsoo ingin sekali menonton drama itu tapi ia mendengus saat mengingat pesan Jongin dikertas biru dan orange diatas meja dihadapannya sana dan segera mematikan televisinya.

"Aku bosaaaaaaan!" Teriak Kyungsoo sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Ia berfikir sejenak lalu beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki menuju kamar untuk mengambil ponsel pintarnya. Setelah mendapatkan benda yang ia cari, Kyungsoo segera mengirimi kekasih tidak romantisnya itu pesan meminta izin untuk keluar dari apartemen.

'Sayang, aku izin keluar ya? Aku bosan di apartemen terus. Aku berencana untuk karokean dengan Luhan.'

 _Send_

 _Drrtttt_

Kyungsoo membuka pesan masuk diponselnya.

'Tidak.'

Singkat. Jelas. Dan menyakitkan.

Itulah tipikal seorang Kim Jongin kala membalas pesan dari Kyungsoo jika gadisnya itu meminta izin keluar dengan teman-temannya.

'Tapi aku bosan, Jongin... :'('

Kyungsoo kembali mengirimi kekasih berwajah datarnya itu pesan tak lupa menyertakan _emoticon_ yang membuat orang membacanya akan terkekeh. - _emoticon_ ':'(' ala _B_ _bm_ -.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, Kyungsoo mendapatkan panggilan masuk dari Jongin.

"Hal-"

"Ke kantorku sekarang juga."

BIP

Sambungan diputuskan sepihak oleh Jongin bahkan kurang dari 3 detik!

Rasanya, Kyungsoo ingin sekali menjambak-jambak rambut Jongin hingga botak dan juga mencakar-cakar wajah datar kekasihnya itu dengan kuku-kukunya yang panjang hingga tak berbentuk saat ia sampai di kantor pria itu nanti.

 _Kyungsoo tuh ga bisa diginiin!_

Wanita cantik bermata bulat itu segera berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian sebelum pergi menuju kantor Jongin sesuai permintaan -perintah lebih tepatnya- dari kekasihnya yang tidak romantis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Silahkan masuk nona." Ucap sekertaris Jongin sambil membungkuk pada Kyungsoo setelah sebelumnya mengantarkan Kyungsoo sampai di depan ruangan sang Presedir.

"Terima kasih." Kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lalu menyuruh wanita itu kembali ke mejanya.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruangan Jongin dan menutupnya dengan sedikit kasar untuk menarik perhatian pria yang tengah sibuk dengan lembaran kertas diatas meja dihadapannya sana, tapi tidak berhasil. Ia segera melempar tas selempang seharga ratusan ribu _won_ dari Jongin yang ia pakai diatas sofa hitam yang ada diruangan itu sebelum ikut mendudukkan dirinya disofa yang sama dengan suara yang dibuat sekeras mungkin, tapi tetap saja diabaikan pria itu dengan masih berkutat pada kertas-kerta dihadapannya.

"Kaki-ku pegal sekali!" Seru Kyungsoo sambil memijat pergelangan kakinya yang menggunakan heels setinggi 12 _centimenter_ dengan mata yang melirik Jongin dikursi kebesarannya berharap pemuda itu menoleh dan segera menghampirinya. Tapi pria itu tetep sibuk dengan berkas-berkas kantornya.

"Jongin!" Panggil Kyungsoo, tapi diabaikan oleh pria itu.

"..."

"Jongiiiiiiinnnnnnn!"

"..." Tetap tidak mendapatkan respon.

"KIM JONGIIIIIINNNNN!"

"Ada apa?" Tanya pria itu dengan suara yang terbilang sangat santai tanpa menoleh pada Kyungsoo sedikitpun karena masih setia memeriksa laporan pegawainya yang ada diatas meja.

Kyungsoo bersumpah, sekarang ini juga ia sangat ingin menjambak rambut hitam rapi prianya itu hingga botak dan juga mencakar-cakar wajah dingin tapi sialnya sangat tampan kekasihnya itu dengan kuku-kuku panjangnya yang berwarna merah hingga tak berbentuk lagi, sesuai dengan yang ia rencanakan saat masih di apartemen tadi, tapi nyalinya langsung _ciut_ saat mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Jongin yang memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada dirinya sekarang.

"Aku haus." Kata Kyungsoo pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Jongin segera menelpon sekertarisnya untuk membawakan air minum untuk Kyungsoo.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk!"

Sekertaris Jongin membuka pintu dengan perlahan sambil membawa satu botol air mineral yang masih tersegel dan juga satu gelas bersih diatas nampan yang tengah ia bawa lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo dan meletakkan satu botol air mineral beserta gelas tadi diatas meja dihadapan Kyungsoo sebelum permisi keluar dari ruangan yang terasa sangat mencengkam itu.

"Minumlah. Kau bilang tadi haus." Kata Jongin sebelum kembali memeriksa laporan pegawainya.

Kyungsoo tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia hanya menunduk dengan kedua tangannya berada diatas pahanya sendiri.

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo dari balik poni hitamnya yang menjuntai hampir menutupi mata sebelum membuka suaranya bertanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin dan mendapati gelengan kepala dari Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab gadis cantik itu sambil mengusap pipi kanannya yang basah. Ia memutar tubuhnya menyerong kekanan saat merasa Jongin masih memandanginya. Dapat Kyungsoo dengar suara roda kursi yang bergerak dan langkah kaki dari balik punggungnya ketika Jongin berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin yang sekarang sudah berdiri disamping Kyungsoo. Gadis itu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya yang menunduk. Seperkian detik berikutnya, wajah menunduk Kyungsoo terangkat saat Jongin menarik dagu lancip gadisnya dengan gerakan lembut menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam?" Tanya Jongin menatap penuh pada kedua manik bulat Kyungsoo dengan posisi masih berdiri dihadapan gadis itu.

"Kaki-ku sakit ... makanya aku diam.." Adu Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengedipkan matanya yang berhiaskan bulu mata lentik sekali sebelum berjongkok dihadapan Kyungsoo. Ia menarik pelan kaki kiri Kyungsoo lalu melepaskan heels merah yang menghiasi kaki mulus kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa menggunakan heels?" Tanya Jongin sambil menarik keluar sepatu tinggi itu dari kaki Kyungsoo.

"Karena aku ingin tinggi." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengamati Jongin yang -jarang-jarang- berlaku 'manis' padanya seperti saat ini.

Jongin melakukan hal yang sama pada kaki kanan Kyungsoo sebelum mendongak memandang gadisnya.

"Untuk apa tinggi kalau sepatu itu membuat kaki mu sakit?" Tanya Jongin datar, masih setia memandangi wajah Kyungsoo.

 _Ughh_... Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin sekali menjambak rambut hitam Jongin sampai botak lalu menerjang pemuda itu dengan pelukan eratnya saat kekasihnya itu memandang wajahnya dengan datar namun tersirat rasa khawatir disana. Tapi Kyungsoo ingat saat ini ia masih marah karena sedari tadi diacuhkan oleh Jongin.

Seakan tahu bahwa saat ini Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya lagi -karena kehabisan kata-kata untuk berkelak-, Jongin mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk menyentuh pipi bulat kekasihnya itu.

"Kau juga menangis," Kata Jongin sambil mengusap pipi kanan Kyungsoo, "dasar cengeng!" Tambahnya sebelum beranjak berdiri dari posisinya. "Berbaring!" Seru Jongin yang disambut tatapan heran dari Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau bilang kaki mu sakit..? Aku akan memijat pergelangan kaki mu." Kata Jongin masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tapi kan, kau sedang sibuk memeriksa.."

"Berbaring sekarang atau aku akan.."

Dengan gerakan cepat Kyungsoo langsung berbaring disofa yang ia duduki dengan kakinya yang menghadap ke arah Jongin.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas saat mendapati rok pendek Kyungsoo terangkat lebih tinggi dari posisinya ketika gadisnya itu berganti posisi tadi. Ia segera melepaskan jas hitam yang melekat ditubuhnya untuk menutupi paha mulus Kyungsoo yang terekpos jelas dihadapannya sebelum mendudukkan dirinya disamping kaki Kyungsoo.

"Berhenti menggunakan rok pendek jika tidak sedang berjalan denganku!" Kata Jongin menatap tajam Kyungsoo sambil memijat pergelangan kaki gadisnya itu.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya patuh.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo memandang wajah Jongin dengan serius. "aku haus.." Ucapnya.

Jongin segera mengambil botol air meneral diatas meja yang tak jauh darinya sebelum membuka dan menuangkan isinya kedalam gelas. Ia menyerahkan gelas itu pada Kyungsoo dan dengan sigap diraih oleh gadisnya.

"Terima kasih." Kata Kyungsoo sambil memberikan kembali gelas itu pada Jongin.

"Dasar merepotkan!" Kata Jongin masih dengan wajah datarnya. Kyungsoo menekuk bibirnya kebawah saat lagi-lagi mendengar kata-kata 'bukan romantis' yang keluar dari bibir tebal Jongin untuknya.

Jongin berdiri lalu kembali menuju kursinya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang baru selesai setengah.

Kyungsoo mengamati wajah serius Jongin yang tengah memeriksa laporan dari pegawainya dari sofa tempat ia berbaring. Bias cahaya mata hari yang menerpa dibalik punggung kokoh yang sering Kyungsoo jadikan sandaran itu membuat wajah Jongin bersinar layaknya seorang pangeran di cerita dongeng anak-anak TK. Gadis bermata _doe_ itu terpesona -lagi- dengan ketampanan kekasih 'tidak romantis'nya itu yang tengah memeriksa laporan diatas meja kerjanya hanya dengan mengenakan kemeja putihnya saja, -karna jas hitam Jongin masih digunakan untuk menutupi paha Kyungsoo.

"Semakin kau memandangiku dengan tatapan terpesona seperti itu kau akan semakin sulit lepas dariku!"

Suara tegas dari Kim Jongin yang bernada sombong membuat Kyungsoo mendengus kasar. Gadis pemilik bibir berbentuk hati itu mengubah posisi berbaringnya menghadap sandaran sofa karena tidak mau memandangi wajah menyebalkan Jongin lagi.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo, Jongin menarik sudut bibir kirinya sangat tipis kala mendengar dengusan dari Kyungsoo tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu terus berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Jongin yang baru saja menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanya satu menit yang lalu memijat pelan pangkal hidung mancungnya sambil menyenderkan punggung tegapnya pada sandaran kursi. Ia menoleh kedepan tepat dimana gadisnya tengah terbaring menghadap sandaran sofa yang ada diruangannya dengan mata terpejam. Perlahan ia mendorong kursinya kebelakang sebelum berdiri untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Mata tajam bak elang itu mengamati tubuh gadisnya dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

"Sempurna." Bisik Jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

Tubuh Kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur menghadap sandaran sofa cokelat itu menggeliat pelan. Gadis cantik itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya sehingga menampilkan iris hitam indahnya sebelum meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa sedikit kaku karena tidur dengan posisi menyamping untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo sembari beranjak duduk dengan tangan kanan menutup mulutnya saat menguap.

Jongin melihat jam tangan yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangan kirinya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Jam 14:12." Jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkan ku? Aku harus makan siang Jongin. Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang ku." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara melengking karena tidak dibangunkan tepat jam 12 oleh Jongin.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bangunlah.. kita makan siang sekarang." Kata Jongin sambil mengambil jasnya kembali dan memakainya. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah lemari berisikan deretan sepatu sneakers yang memang sengaja ia siapkan untuk dirinya dan Kyungsoo yang berada didekat pintu kamar mandi ruangannya. "Pakai ini, ini lebih baik daripada memakai sepatu mu itu." Ujarnya sembari meletakkan sepasang sepatu sneakers berwarna putih disamping kaki Kyungsoo.

"Pakaikan.."

Jongin menatap tajam gadisnya yang dibalas dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_ oleh Kyungsoo.

"Merepotkan!" Seru Jongin lalu berjongkok dan memasangkan sepatu itu dikaki gadisnya.

'Ini balasan dari ku karena kau jarang bersikap manis pada ku. Hahaha..' Kata Kyungsoo dalam hati sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jongin dan tersenyum _puppy eyes_ saat Jongin mendongak setelah selesai memasangkan sepatu dikedua kakinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin, mau tahu satu rahasia ku tentang diri mu tidak?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Saat ini mereka berdua sudah berada disebuah lestoran Prancis yang tak jauh dari kantor Jongin. Kyungsoo memasukkan potongan _Boeuf bourguignon_ kedalam mulut dan mungunyanya pelan, sedangkan Jongin, ia memakan _Coq au Vin_ dengan tenang tanpa perlu menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. _Toh_ , tanpa dijawab pun kekasihnya itu akan berbicara juga, pikirnya.

"Mau tidak?" Tanya Kyungsoo mengulang. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas, "Kau itu ... kekasih yang tidak romantis, tahu." Ujarnya sambil kembali menyantap makanannya.

Jongin meletakkan sendok dan garpunya diatas meja. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang masih dengan santainya memakan makanannya sambil tersenyum pada Jongin seakan-akan kata-katanya tadi bukan sebuah kesalahan.

"Apa kata mu?"

"Kenapa? kau mau marah padaku? itu kan kenyataan, Jongin.."

Jongin memilih diam dan meminum anggurnya.

"Selesaikan makan mu, aku akan mengantar mu pulang."

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mulut yang bersiap marah. Jika saat ini ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan lapar, ia pasti akan menyemprot Jongin habis-habisan. _Boeuf bourguignon_ miliknya bahkan masih tinggal setengah, dan kekasihnya itu menyuruh 'menyelesaikan makannya' ? itu sama saja dengan artian 'ayo kita pulang sekarang!' bagi Kyungsoo.

Selain tidak romantis, kekasihnya itu juga tidak pengertian, pikir Kyungsoo.

Ia kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan cepat sebelum mereka beranjak menuju apartement Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya..

Sepasang kekasih yang tak jauh berbeda usia itu duduk berduaan disalah satu sofa ruang tengah apartemen Kyungsoo dengan pandangan mata yang mengarah pada televisi hitam didepan mereka.

Kyungsoo dengan kaki yang bersila diatas sofa tengah fokus menonton sebuah acara komedi disalah satu statiun televisi swasta Korea. Sesekali ia akan tertawa girang sambil bertepuk tangan dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang menyipit saat para pemain diacara komedi itu membuat _scene_ yang mampu mengocok perut para penonton dirumah untuk tertawa. Berbeda sekali dengan ekspresi Jongin yang hanya berwajah tanpa ekspresi dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat dibawah dada disamping kiri Kyungsoo.

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu mengambil alih remot tv dari tangan Kyungsoo dan mengganti siarannya dengan pertandingan sepak bola.

"Ini baru seru!" Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang tak terima karena acara yang ia tonton tadi diganti dengan pertandingan sepak bola 'pun berusaha mengambil alih kembali remot tv dari tangan Jongin.

"Jongin kembalikan remotenya! aku mau menonton acara tadi, bukan sepak bola!"

Kyungsoo berusaha menggapai remote tv ditangan kiri Jongin yang dijauhkan pemuda itu.

"Jongin kembalikan!"

Namun Jongin malah semakin menjauhkan remote tv itu dari jangkauan Kyungsoo sambil memfokuskan matanya pada pertandingan sepak bola didepannya.

Merasa geram karena Jongin terus mengabaikannya, Kyungsoo segera menjambak rambut basah Jongin -karena habis keramas- dengan kedua tangannya dengan kuat.

'Akhirnya aku bisa menjambak rambut Jongin juga.' Kyungsoo bersorak dalam hati.

"Aaak.. Kyungsoo berhenti!"

"Tidak! kau jahat sekali pada ku. Sudah tidak romantis, jahat lagi. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya, aku ingin menjambak rambut mu ini sampai botak! Hiyaa...!"

Kyungsoo semakin bersemangat menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya yang menjambak rambut hitam basah Jongin dengan kuat. Ia beralih menjadi duduk dipangkuan kekasihnya itu masih dengan tangannya yang menjambak-jambak rambut hitam milik Jongin.

"Berhenti! akhh... Kyungsoo berhenti!""

Akhirnya Jongin bisa menghentikan aksi brutal tangan Kyungsoo pada rambut hitamnya. Ia menatap wajah memerah Kyungsoo -karena amarah- dihadapannya saat ini.

Keduanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain untuk beberapa detik sebelum Kyungsoo kembali membuka suaranya.

"Aku juga ingin mencakar wajahmu, Jongin." Ucapnya.

Jongin bergidik ngeri saat melihat Kyungsoo juga tersenyum padanya saat ini.

"Tidak! aku tidak akan membiarkan mu melakukan itu."

"Kau bilang setiap orang jahat harus dihukum, dan aku berhak menghukum mu. Kau jahat pada ku, Jongin!" Ujar Kyungsoo. "Kau berbeda sekali dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Setiap kali Baekhyun dan Luhan menelpon ku mereka selalu bercerita betapa romantisnya pasangan mereka, dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum saja menanggapi ucapan mereka. Kau tahu kenapa aku hanya tersenyum? ... itu karena kau tidak pernah berlaku romantis pada ku. Kau juga jarang mengucapkan kata-kata cinta mu untuk ku. Itulah kenapa aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun dan Luhan saat mereka membanggakan kekasihnya masing-masing pada ku."

Jongin diam menyimak setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Aku ini kekasih mu atau hanya teman mu saja, eoh?"

"Tentu saja kau kekasih ku!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah berlaku romantis pada ku?" Tanya Kyungsoo meminta jawaban.

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo sangat tahu bahwa Jongin itu memiliki harga diri yang setinggi langit, tapi saat ini biarkan ia mengabaikan fakta satu itu karena ia sangat ingin membuat Jongin mengucapkan kata-kata cintanya pada Kyungsoo saat ini juga.

"Kau tentu tahu aku, Kyungs-"

"Tidak! aku tidak tahu tentang diri mu. Kau tidak pernah menceritakan semua hal tentang diri mu pada ku. Aku tidak tahu tentang mu!" Potong Kyungsoo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Masih dengan posisi duduk dipaha Jongin, Kyungsoo melipat tangannya dibawah dada dengan pandangan mata menatap Jongin tajam.

'Kau fikir hanya diri mu saja yang memiliki tatapan mematikan? aku juga memilikinya, Jongin.' Ujar Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Jangan begini Kyungsoo.."

"Kau yang jangan begini, Jongin!" Sahutnya. "sebenarnya kau mencintaiku atau tidak? jika tidak mari kita berak-"

"Tentu saja aku mencintai mu."

"Kalau begitu katakan bahwa kau mencintai ku." Tuntut Kyungsoo.

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? apa kau memiliki wanita lain? ... lalu kenapa sekarang lalu berada di apartemen ku!"

Jongin tidak menjawab, membuat Kyungsoo menjadi tertunduk lesu diatas pahanya.

"Sebaiknya kita berpis-"

"Aku mencintai mu dengan segenap perasaan ku dan juga hati ku, Kyungsoo, dan kau sangat tahu itu. ... Seharusnya kau bisa lebih peka terhadap semua perlakukan ku selama ini pada mu karena aku sangat mencintai mu dan takut kehilangan mu. ... Aku tidak mau mengucapkan kata-kata cinta ku pada mu itu dikarenakan aku takut kau akan merasa bosan dengan ku. Oleh karena itu aku lebih memilih mengungkapkan perasaan cinta ku pada mu dengan tindakan, bukan hanya dengan kata-kata. ... Kau tidak tahu saja, Chanyeol dan Sehun sering mengeluh pada ku di kantor tentang betapa sulitnya mengatur Baekhyun dan Luhan yang lebih sering berada diluar rumah tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Dan aku tidak mau kau juga ikut-ikutan susah diatur seperti mereka."

Kyungsoo diam menyimak penjelasan Jongin.

"Aku tidak mau calon istri ku susah diatur ketika kami membangun rumah tangga nantinya."

Kyungsoo membolakan matanya.

"Jongin.."

Pemuda itu menarik wajah Kyungsoo untuk mencium gadisnya dengan lembut. Keduanya memejamkan mata sambil melumat bibir satu sama lain dengan dalam. Beberapa detik kemudian Jongin melepaskan ciuman manis mereka.

"Jangan meminta ku untuk mengungkapkan perasaan ku lagi, karena kau sudah mendengar semuanya tadi." Jongin menyatukan kening keduanya.

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat, masih dengan posisi Kyungsoo yang berada dipanguan Jongin dengan dahi mereka yang menyatu.

"Jongin.."

"Hm."

"Sekali lagi ... katakan sekali lagi bahwa kau mencintai ku." Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jongin dan menatap prianya itu.

"Aku mencintai mu."

Cup

Kyungsoo mengecup sekilas bibir Jongin dan beranjak dari pangkuan prianya itu dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang benda hitam yang bisa mengubah alat elektronik didepan mereka menjadi acara komedi kembali, -remot televisi.

"Aku tahu itu, dan terima kasih telah berkata jujur. Aku juga mencintai mu, Jongin." Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Jongin sambil tersenyum lebar lalu tertawa girang setelahnya kala melihat wajah Jongin tengah memerah saat ini.

 _Dia berhasil mengerjai Jongin. Kekeke~_

 _Ya_ , Kyungsoo memang sempat berfikir bahwa Jongin tidak benar-benar serius dengan hubungan mereka ini, malah dia juga sering berkata **'Kekasihku sangat tidak romantis!'** setiap kali ia menonton drama yang selalu menayangkan adegan manis sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Tapi sekarang ia merubah semua pemikirannya tentang Jongin dan hanya menanamkan satu kalimat bahwa Jongin mencintainya -sangat mencintainya malah-, dan ia juga mencintai pria itu.

 _Ah_ , Bukankah tadi Jongin juga bilang tidak ingin calon istrinya menjadi susah diatur ketika membangun rumah tangga nanti? Mulai sekarang Kyungsoo juga akan semakin patuh pada Jongin karena pria itu tahu mana yang baik dan tidak bagi Kyungsoo ketika mereka menjadi suami-istri nanti.

Oh, Lihatlah, bahkan wajah Kyungsoo sekarang merona karena memikirkan bahwa ia akan menjadi istri Jongin. Ia juga senyum-senyum sendiri ketika membayangkan memiliki anak-anak yang lucu yang me- _replica_ dirinya dan Jongin nantinya. _Hm, Kyungsoo memang suka berkhayal. Ckckck._

Mari kita tinggalkan dua orang yang berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih dengan wajah yang sama-sama merona ini dengan diam-diam. Biarlah mereka habiskan malam itu dengan saling berdiam diri setelah pengakuan cinta mereka masing-masing, toh pasangan _kerang ajaib_ itu akan kembali berinteraksi dengan sangat romantisnya dimulai esok hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- FIN -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini pertama kalinya DS buat FF bergenre Romance-Comedy. Susah banget, sumpah. Ya berharapnya semoga Comedy di FF ini kena dihati kalian dan semoga aja kalian terhibur dengan FF ini. *Puppy eyes***

 **Oh iya, DS juga mau ngucapin terima kasih untuk dohxo_gs yang udah dengan baik hati mau minjemin editan pictnya buat dijadiin cover FF ini. Makasih banyak ya, dek.. :***

 **Sebenernya ini Fanfict dibikin dengan judul 'Happy Anniversary, Darling' dan niatnya buat KaiSoo Day bulan kemarin, tapi sayang mood ngetik dan ide cerita ga nyatu jadi DS pending aja dan ga buat FF Special KaiSoo Day nya.**

 **Lupakan tentang web drama Jongin yang 'katanya' ada kissing scenenya. Dan tetep dukung KaiSoo sampai kapanpun. Arattchi?!**

 **DS tahu masih banyak hutang sama readersnim untuk kelanjutan FF Mrs. Ambitious, dan chapter 3 FF itu masih In progress, jadi ditunggu aja ya, readers sayang.. :*:***

 **Dan juga, setelah dipikir-pikir lagi dan banyak juga yang review minta sequel FF 'I Will Go', Insyaallah DS buatin sequelnya, tapi ga janji dalam waktu dekat dipublishnya ya... Ditunggu aja pokoknya, DS masih banyak kerjaan soalnya. u,u**

 **Semoga kalian 'sedikit' terhibur dengan FF ini. Sampai jumpa lagi, guys ~ Love Love Love you somat /eh/ so much maksudnya :*:*:* *heart***

 **The last, mind to REVIEW ? :)**

 **.**

 **Desta Soo**

 **04-02-2016**


End file.
